Chocolate
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: “I....uh...wanted to give you something” He said, quietly, as not to wake their slumbering companions. Cooro/Husky...mild yaoi


Hi there, people must have thought I was dead, but no! I'm still here.  
Anyway, another Cooro/Husky one-shot for you out there.

**~ I do not own Cooro, Husky, Senri or Nana ~**

**Conatains mild shounen ai**

'"**I....uh...wanted to give you something" He said, quietly, as not to wake their slumbering companions'**

* * *

The small sapphire and diamond pendant sparkled appealingly in the window of an old antique shop in the centre of the equally as old town.

The only female of their friendship group, Nana, insisted that they halted their journey south so she could buy herself some fabric to make new clothes. She said her old ones were dirty and too small. Husky was going to make a quick witted reply to the word 'Small' but he figured, if he wanted to live to see his fifteenth birthday then he shouldn't.

The beautiful pendant sparkled again, catching the eye of the feminine fish anima stood outside, what was more appealing than the pendant was the 50% sale sign beside it.

Sighing, Husky tightened his pale hand around the worn cloth bag containing the last of his money, reluctantly; he walked slowly away from the tempting shop and looked around the place Nana had wanted to stop at. There was a small shop selling medical items across from him, a tacky looking clothes shop wielding filly dresses in the window, there was no doubt Nana was in there; therefore, that was a no-go zone.

_'Ugh...why isn't there a half decent shop around here!'_ The slender teenager inwardly exclaimed, running a hand through his ever growing silver blue hair _'hmm?'_ his attention was caught by a small building down the end of the street, the cream coloured plaster was starting to peel but never less it looked very popular. There was a large amount of people standing around outside and chatting. Curiously; Husky stared at the shop front, trying to make out the red printed words above the door front. Having no luck, he sighed again before shoving his hands in his shorts pockets and wandering over.

"Cooro!"

Cooro groaned in reply to whoever was hissing his name, it was just too early in the morning to wake up yet. "Cooro!" The voice said again, this time slightly louder and was joined by a hard poke in the ribs. Groggily, Cooro shuffled under his dark brown blanket before rubbing his eyes, peeling them open only to meet the morning sun and an odd blueish blur.

"Cooro!!!!!"  
"Ugh..." Cooro mumbled, the blurring of the images finally managing to come together to form -  
"Husky?" The crow anima exclaimed briskly, jumping out of his skin, obviously not expecting to wake up to his best friends rather annoyed face.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes" The said boy replied, his glare softening.  
"Is something wrong?" Cooro asked, still trying to figure out why he had been woken up at some ridiculous hour in the morning, even Senri and Nana were still tucked under their blankets, sleeping.

"No" Husky huffed "B...But..." He trailed off, staring awkwardly at the grass around his crossed legs, Cooro [who was now beginning to find the fish anima's behaviour bizarre] propped himself up on his elbows before getting up into a sitting position "What?" He prompted, Husky continued to stare at the grass before finally meeting his gaze, there was a faint pinking of his cheeks.

"I....uh...wanted to give you something" He said, quietly, as not to wake their slumbering companions, Cooro blinked, once...twice...

"You know..." Husky added, his eyes lifting to stare at a leaf which had dropped from the tree, coming to land beside them "Umm...Happy birthday Cooro" He finished, putting something on his lap.  
Surprised, Cooro picked the iem from his lap, which happened to be a chocolate muffin. Cooro opened his mouth and was about to say something before Husky butted in, his cheeks had dramatically darkened a shade.  
"You know...cos your fifteen and stuff, I hope you like it because I didn't really know what to get you"

Smiling contently, Cooro picked at the corner of the muffin, feeling happy that his best friend had remembered his birthday "You didn't have to" Cooro said, nibbling thoughtfully at a piece of chocolate pulled from his present. Husky said nothing in return; he just plucked a blade of grass from the ground only to discard it.

"And, it's really kind of you" Cooro added, finishing off the quarter of muffin he had pulled off before, wrapping the rest in a napkin that he found inside his trousers pocket "Husky?"  
Husky stopped playing with the grass and looked up only to find Cooro watching him "What?" He questioned irritably, though, a clearly shocked look overcame his pale face when Cooro lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks for the present, I really like it"

* * *

**Hope you like ~**


End file.
